


В поисках совести

by Zagogulinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagogulinka/pseuds/Zagogulinka
Summary: Стайлз весь день пыталась откопать у Волчары совесть.Или зарисовка о том, что осталось "за кадром" в тот день, когда Стайлз коварно вынудила Дерека устроить стриптиз.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	В поисках совести

\- Это просто нелепо, - ворчала Стайлз себе под нос, обильно смазывая булочку оливковой пастой. - Я теперь в ответе и за его питание!

На самом деле девушка совсем не сердилась, а была очень даже рада любому предлогу сбежать из своей комнаты. Пусть ненадолго. Тяжелый, испытующий взгляд, которым ее там изучали - начал неимоверно напрягать. Волчара, словно ждал, что она в любой момент превратится в злобную гадюку и бросится на него, брызгая ядом. Если бы не урчание его живота, Стайлз, несомненно, бросилась бы - в окно.

Но вот дела - две банки чипсов, которые она прятала от отца в скороварке и намеревалась вручить оборотню в качестве обеда, так и остались лежать в тайнике. Мысль накормить ими голодающего "беднягу" вызвало у девушки неожиданно острый приступ совести и, что еще удивительнее, жалости.

Девушка прикусила губу и с опаской посмотрела на закрытую дверь комнаты. Из кухни она отлично просматривалась. Не боится она - ага. Это когда он сидел по другую сторону решетки в патрульной машине, а не стоял столбом у её шкафа, сверкая глазами в полной боевой готовности. Даже кожанку и ботинки не снял - дурак. Сказать, что Дерек сегодня не в духе - ничего не сказать. У нее возникло ощущение, что в его присутствии даже солнце стало светить тусклее. И почему он приперся именно к ней? Придумал тоже - прятаться от закона в доме шерифа! У Скотта и комната больше и мама менее любопытная. Да и доверяет он ему. Кажется. Ну, насколько такой сомнительный тип вообще способен на доверие.

Отрезав от остатков вчерашней индюшки несколько ломтиков, Стайлз с сомнением вздохнула. Если бы это был голодный Скотт, то при виде одного несчастного сэндвича на тарелке, он оскорбился бы до глубины своего бездонного желудка и закусил бы заодно и поваром, то есть ею. А Стайлз нужно было еще эссе по литературе писать – становиться десертом как-то не входило в её сегодняшние планы. Она решительно направилась к хлебнице и достала еще одну булочку. А затем и еще одну. Дорога к сердцу мужчины, как известно... Стайлз надеялась добраться не до сердца, а хотя бы до того органа, который у Волчары отвечал за совесть. Нет, ну серьезно, кто забирается в комнату девочки-подростка через окно, угрожает, рычит, а напоследок еще и припирает к стенке? Кто так делает? Правильно - маньяк! Вот кто. Была бы она более впечатлительной - получила бы психическую травму на всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Он теперь обязан оплатить её будущие посещения психиатра.

Стайлз представила себе такой сеанс и криво усмехнулась: "Какие отношения у вас были с друзьями? Паразитные - они скидывали на меня свои небритые и угрюмые проблемы, а затем не отвечали на звонки!"

Она вновь набрала номер Скотта и тот тут же, наверное, в шестой раз, скинул её звонок. Засранец! Подожди у меня!

Возвращаться обратно не хотелось совершенно, но все же пришлось. Сердце ее ускорялось с каждым шагом, поднос в руках немного потряхивало. У двери она даже замешкалась, и, наверное, повернула бы обратно, если бы Дерек сам её не распахнул. Он смерил девушку раздраженным взглядом, будто нерасторопную служанку, а затем втянул её внутрь за ворот футболки. От возмущения лицо Стайлз покрылось красными пятнами. Она раскрыла было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает об обормотах, которые распускают свои мохнатые лапы, как Волчара с тихим хищным урчанием стянул с подноса первый бутерброд и в два укуса его проглотил.

\- Ненавижу оливки, - скривил он такую морду, словно ей всё же удалось плюнуть в еду яду, как он и опасался. - И мяса мало!

Затем забрал тарелку с остальными булочками, одним жадным залпом выдул всю бутылку апельсинового сока и, выразительно тряхнув, оставшейся на донышке жидкостью, вытолкнул её обратно в коридор и закрыл дверь.

Она так и осталась стоять с раскрытым ртом и пустым подносом.

Н-да, прокладывать дорогу к совести этого дикаря одними лишь сэндвичами не получится.

***

Стайлз удалось целых три минуты пялиться сугубо на экран компа, игнорируя ощущение враждебного присутствия за своей спиной, пока нервы, наконец, не выдержали и она резко повернула голову. Оборотень все так же подпирал стенку в дальнем углу и заметно напрягся от её резкого движения.

\- Может хватит уже… надзирать?! - эмоционально воскликнула она. Проехала на стуле к другой части стола, вытянула из царившего там бардака первую попавшуюся книгу и бросила её Дереку. На деле бросив ею в Дерека, но к сожалению, тот подхватил её на подлёте. - Вот, отвлекись!

Края губ оборотня опустились еще ниже - Стайлз даже не думала, что такое анатомически возможно - и он суровым взглядом указал ей обратно на компьютер. При виде этих нахмуренных бровей, превратившихся в одну цельную линию, Стайлз тут же поспешила послушно занять своё место. Её затылок и лопатки всё еще чесались от незабываемой встречи со стеной. Час назад она опрометчиво выставила ему условие - поиск Альфы только после домашнего задания и теперь Волчара зорко следил за продвижением её мучений в написании этого гребаного эссе.

Боже, да ему нужно срочно менять профессию, какой бы она не являлась раньше. Отчаявшиеся родители ветреных подростков за такие услуги готовы были бы платить огромные деньги. Стайлз представила себе рекламу с моложавой, аккуратно накрашенной мамочкой в деловом костюме и стильной прическе: "Как ни старалась, мне не удалось засадить сына за домашнее задание - его оценки оставляли желать лучшего. Пока подруга не посоветовала мне нанять оборотня-надзирателя. Всего три дня и сынок заканчивает заданные на дом уроки ещё в школе - на переменках!"

Ладненько, отрешаемся от мрачного, небритого и чертовски опасного чувака в своей спальне. Отрешаемся. Ага. Стайлз размяла пальцы, сделала глоток энергетического напитка. Она даже капюшон толстовки накинул на голову, надеясь что это поможет ей сосредоточиться. Но нет, все тщетно. У неё в комнате находился чужак, и не просто чужак, а взрослый оборотень - Дерек Хейл, о котором Стайлз так толком ничего и не знала. С когтями и клыками и умопомрачительно аппетитной... это уже куда-то не туда.

Она не могла взять и запросто повернуться к нему спиной, игнорируя врожденное Стилинское чутье, которое нашептывало, нет, орало во всё горло, что этот прекрасный экземпляр сверхъестественного мира - хищник и к Стайлз он питает не самые светлые чувства. От него даже сейчас фонило угрозой, хотя он просто... стоял. Девушка позволила себе коротенький взгляд через плечо. Ну да, стоял и смотрел, сложив руки на груди и чуть опустив голову. Стайлз поежилась, ощущая себя запертой в одной клетке с тигром, пока не голодным, но уже приступившим к оценке её гастрономических качеств. Настроение Хейла, когда это касалось Стайлз, менялось от любого дуновения ветерка. Оказывается, выкапывание трупов на полянках в лесу, может плохо сказаться на дальнейших отношениях с его любящими родственниками, которые их там и прикопали. Ха, кто бы знал?

Девушка открыла новое окошко на экране и принялась выбирать музыку – может, поможет? К слову, её телефон Дерек отобрал еще в самом начале уроко-мучений, даже не позволив досмотреть ролик с маленьким зелёным попугайчиком танцующим макарену. Хейл зарычал, Стайлз дернулась и опрокинула банку с напитком.

\- Я так больше не могу! - взорвалась она, вновь поворачиваясь к нему. Дерек вопросительно выгнул бровь. - Ты нарушаешь весь мой мыслительный процесс!

Он выразительно хмыкнул, намекая, что процесс у неё нарушен из-за отсутствия мозгов. Он вообще говорить умеет?! Или они так и будут общаться через его рычание, бурчание и недовольное сопение.

\- Я не могу просто уткнуться в экран и строчить, - попыталась донести до него девушка. - Мне сложно сосредоточиться, когда нет внешних раздражителей.

Брови Дерека поднялись еще выше, мол: "вот он я - раздражитель. Что тебя не устраивает?" У Стайлз появилось ощущение, что она ведет беседу с его неимоверно выразительными бровями, а остальная часть оборотня бесстыдно дрыхнет.

\- Благоприятными раздражителями, - нахохлилась она, - музыка, там, комиксы, игры на телефоне. Твое присутствие не помогает. Иди, проветрись, ХмуроВолк, может даже белочку в лесу поймаешь - и развлечение и халявный перекус.

Предложение оборотень оценил. Его губы медленно разъехались в стороны, явив миру сверкающую белозубую улыбку, в которой оказалось слишком много острых клыков, с помощью которых он несомненно и собирался халявно перекусить. Прямо сейчас. Стайлз сглотнула, и отнюдь не от умиления.

\- Ладно, ты конечно можешь и остаться, - пошла на попятую она, - вон книжечку почитай. Только телефон отдай. Страшно подумать, как Скотт за меня сейчас переживает.

Дерек опять фыркнул - чтобы позлить её, не иначе! Они оба знали, что Скотт в эти дни переживал только своё расставание с Эллисон, переживать за кого-то еще у него просто не хватало места в его разбитом сердце.

Однако упоминание Скотта все же дало какие-то плоды, Дерек встрепенулся, будто что-то вспомнив, и вытащил из кармана телефон. Увы не её. Затем, без каких-либо объяснений щелкнул пару фотографий и что-то нажал на экране. Стайлз округлила глаза.

\- Эээ, чувак, ты чего? - молчание было ей ответом. Она даже подскочила со стула, намереваясь посмотреть что это он там делает, как её остановили предупреждающе сузившиеся зеленые глаза. Да, что-то она немножко забылась от любопытства. - Ты зачем меня сфоткал, Дерек?

Удостоверившись, что недостойная человечка передумала сокращать дистанцию, оборотень вернул взгляд на экран, что-то прочел, хмыкнул-фыркнул, а затем поднял голову и в деланном удивлении воззрился на нее: "Ты всё еще прохлаждаешься потому что уже нашла Альфу?" говорили его подвижные брови.

\- Нет, о-кей?! С меня хватит! - в порыве негодования замахала руками девушка и Дерек проследил за её конечностями с каким-то плотоядным вниманием, присущим хищникам. Стайлз тут же спрятала руки в карман толстовки и уже тише - потому что отец всё еще отдыхал перед ночной сменой, хорошо? Страшный оборотень тут ни при чём! - продолжила: - Ты у меня в доме, в моей спальне - где я сплю , кстати! - и ты не будешь вести себя как последний мудак, игнорируя мои вопросы! Ты не будешь фоткать меня, словно какой-то маньяк, ничего не объясняя. Ты перестанешь рычать на меня при любом удобном случае. И ты займешь себя каким-нибудь другим занятием, тебе понятно?! Твои ледяные гляделки вызывают у меня приступ клаустрофобии. Займи себя чем-то другим, - под конец процедила она. - Или уходи.

Дерек невозмутимо выслушал её эмоциональный всплеск. Телефон вернулся в карман куртки и оборотень нарочито медленно отлепился от стены, расправив плечи и выпятив грудь, напоминая ей, что её угрозы совершенно неуместны в его присутствии. Даже, наоборот, в его присутствии под угрозой должна ощущать себя как раз Стайлз и сейчас, без дальнейших промедлений, он этим и займётся. И Стайлз на самом деле испугалась, особенно от вида огромного пятна на его боку, мелькнувшего в приоткрывшейся кожанке. Это что? Это кровь? Много-много, самой настоящей, совершенно не киношной... Её сердце забарабанило в ребра, комната поплыла, а превратившееся в сухую пустыню горло отказалось вдруг пропускать воздух к легким. Не ожидавший такой бурной реакции на своё мачо-представление оборотень недоуменно замер. Он ведь даже еще не успел посверкать клыками - они всегда срабатывали, когда Стайлз в очередной раз забывала, кто из них должен контролировать ситуацию, а кто - подчиняться. Затем, проследив за её взглядом, он поспешно поправил край куртки.

\- Чувак, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что от тебя нужно отрезать еще и этот кусок туловища! - сиплым голосом взмолилась Стайлз. - Я умру!

Лицо Дерека выдало крайнюю степень раздражения, словно её щепетильность нанесла ему личную обиду.

\- Я... я могу продезинфицировать, наверное. И перевязать. Да! Я точно смогу перевязать!

Недосказанное "и не блевануть" повисло в воздухе. Резкими, скупыми движениями оборотень застегнул молнию кожанки до самых ушей. Тем самым, проведя жирную черту под темой его ранения и её попыток поиграть в доктора. Твердым, не терпящим никаких возражений кивком, он указал ей обратно за стол.

\- Ну, я же могу что-то сделать, - снедаемая собственной совестью пробурчала Стайлз. Радушная же из неё получилась хозяйка. Гость чуть кровью в уголке не истек, а она ни сном, ни духом.

Дерек многозначительно уставился на разлитый по полу энергетический напиток и поморщился:

\- Вытри эту вонючую дрянь - меня уже мутит.

Ну, вот и поговорили.

***

\- Докатилась! - бухтела Стайлз, наливая в ведро воду в ванной комнате и пытаясь вспомнить, куда зашвырнула поломоечную тряпку после последней Великой Уборки, которая в семье Стилински случалась раз в месяц. Потому что, как оказалось, бросить на пятно грязную форму от лакросса и пошуровать ею по полу с помощью ноги было неприемлемо для Блюстителя Чистоты, оккупирующего её комнату.

***

Где-то там, за пределами её досягаемости, заиграл Марш Империи и Стайлз тут же вытянула из ушей наушники - Дерек всё же внял её просьбам и позволил слушать музыку. У чувака оказалась просто бесконечная батарейка - он всё так же стоял, будто не бегал от шерифского департамента две ночи напролет, не потерял бог его знает, сколько крови и рядом не было пустующей кровати, на которой можно было спокойно отключиться. Проигнорировав звонок её телефона и даже не поднимая глаз от книги, которую он - сделал одолжение - открыл полистать, оборотень красноречиво нахмурился, мол: "почему опять отлыниваем?". Стайлз поджала губы от досады и с трудом удержалась от язвительного высказывания по поводу того, что в этой книге нет картинок - чего он её так шустро листает? Спатеньки его уложить что ли? Капризничает ведь, как малыш от переутомления.

Однозначно - день не задался. Подумать только, а ведь в начале всей этой затеи она еще рассчитывала сблизится с этим нелюдимым… нелюдем, растормошить, попытаться сгладить первое впечатление о себе, как о расхитительнице гробниц. Хотя она не отказалась бы от такой шикарной груди как у Лары Крофт. В общем, вытянуть из него немного информации о мире сверхъестественного, об оборотнях, о том, что еще ожидает её лучшего друга в ближайшем будущем. Он ведь настоящее информативное сокровище. Кладезь! И не было в мире того человека, которого Стайлз не сумела бы разговорить – это, несомненно, являлось её супер силой. Даже папа это признавал. До сих пор, по крайней мере. Пока в её окно не забрался Дерек Хейл и одним лишь взглядом заставил слова застрять в горле.

Стайлз никогда не умела адаптироваться и искать новые подходы, если - не приведи Господь - её болтовня не срабатывала. Но уж наигранно покорно складывать ручки и опускать глазки она научилась ещё в детстве. Всё-таки, папа - суровый шериф города. Чем она и занималась последние полчаса - послушно и, главное, молча делала вид, что дописывает домашку. Вон, даже оборотня проняло - расслабился, куртку опять расстегнул и книжку открыл. Думает, она у него в кармане. Ха! Кажется, ему забыли рассказать, что конфисковав телефон и заставив подростка делать домашнюю работу, он автоматически перевёл себя в команду "родителей", а там очень быстро терялся авторитет - и никакое угрожающее рычание уже не поможет!

И чтобы закрепить свой статус шелковой, гостеприимной хозяйки, Стайлз предложила:

\- Слушай, может, присядешь, наконец. Устал ведь.

Всё так же, не отрываясь от книги, Дерек презрительно хмыкнул:

\- И куда же?

\- Ну, сюда, - Стайлз недоуменно кивнула на незаправленную кровать и её окатили таким осуждающим взглядом, словно она предложила ему опуститься в логово скорпионов. И что это значит? В окно комнаты семнадцатилетней девушки он залез без лишних заморочек, но получить разрешение присесть отдохнуть на её кровати оказалось самым аморальным предложением, которое он слышал за всю свою бредовую жизнь?

Стайлз удивленно, словно в первый раз, осмотрела свою комнату. На ярко-салатовом пуфе у окна выросла гора из тетрадок, газет, книг, одежды и еще миллиона разной мелочи - слишком важной, чтобы вернуть их по своим местам. Гора не сможет перекочевать на пол, так как несомненно развалится и погребет под собой все те вещи, который ей очень важно иметь под рукой - как вон те разноцветные бусики, которые Стайлз придерживала специально для встречи с мавкой. На поверхности старой прикроватной тумбочки стояла лампа, часы и несколько фотографий в рамках - вполне сойдет за стул, только вещи нужно убрать. Дерек заметил её взгляд и подчеркнуто аккуратно опустил на тумбочку свою книгу - предательница тут же заходила ходуном. Н-да, его хвостатый зад она точно не выдержит. И, кажется, он это уже успел проверить. Девушка скосила глаза на пол. Там, конечно, валялась одежда, но и её убрать было делом минуты. Однако оборотень опять проследил за ходом её мыслей и сложил руки на груди , мол: "только попробуй". Ага, пол тоже отменяется. Ладно, остается только кровать. Может, ему не нравится, что она не заправлена? Одеяло съехало на бок и частично перекочевало на ковер, одна подушка лежала по средине матраса, девушка утром валялась животом на ней и читала. А на спинке висела ее ночнушка - широкая футболка с надписью "Не мыла ноги целый месяц, даже монстр-из-под кровати ими брезгует". Вот ведь... блюститель чистоты нашелся!

Стайлз подошла с другой стороны кровати, все время оставляя между собой и оборотнем видимость преграды, и принялась ее заправлять.

\- Можешь, это... прилечь, если хочешь.

\- Не могу, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Почему? Ты же всю ночь бегал за Альфой и от охотников и... моего отца. Запарился, наверное. Я и без твоего надзора домашку сумею закончить. Только ботинки сними.

Свою ночнушку девушка скомкала и забросила в дальний угол, к уже валяющейся там форме от лакросса. Затем осмотрев дело рук своих, криво усмехнулась. Вот. Может, после сна он станет немного более сговорчивым. Дереку явно не нравилось происходящее, он даже как-то совершенно по детски насупился.

\- Она пахнет Скоттом, - вдруг выдал оборотень, заставив Стайлз поперхнуться воздухом. На что это он намекает?! Ах ты, небритый извращенец! Он еще и смеет подглядывать за ней своим носом! Её щеки заалели от смущения.

\- Мы не... ничего не... Он просто отключился у меня после школы вчера!

Дерек даже не выглядел виноватым, слушая её мычание. Ладненько, лучшая защита - нападение:

\- Ты его таскаешь с собой каждую ночь - вот он и досыпает потом днём!

Сжалившись над отчаянно краснеющей девушкой и для порядка закатив глаза - подростки, как они ему надоели - он решил все-таки пояснить:

\- Территория, Стайлз. Оборотни делят свою территорию.

Стайлз недоуменно нахмурилась. Чего они делают? И какое это имеет отношение к её кровати?

\- Они помечают те места и тех людей, которых считают своими, - с вымученным вздохом пояснил он, словно ему причиняло физическую боль делиться с ней информацией. Чуть не надорвался от натуги, бедняга. - Скотт еще не умеет делать это осознанно, тебя, например, он еще не успел пометить.

Стайлз в ужасе уставилась на Хейла:

\- И как же они метят... хотя, нет, не надо отвечать, я не хочу знать! - Затем замерла, ошарашенная страшной догадкой: - О боже, я надеюсь, ты там ничего не пометил в уголке!

Дерек гневно сверкнул на неё глазами, желваки на его скулах заходили ходуном, явно пытаясь скрыть вытянувшиеся во рту клыки и девушка тут же благоразумно заткнулась. Но не рассталась с надеждой уложить капризного Волчару на лечебный дневной сон. Ну, да, она бы тоже разозлилась. Он, наконец, решил сделать акт доброй воли, попытался донести до неё основы повадок оборотней, о она... Немного помолчав, она осторожно спросила:

\- Если я поменяю постельное белье, это поможет?

\- Да, - бросил он, как отрезал и отвернулся, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена.

***

\- Теперь я у него еще и домработницей нанялась, - бурчала под нос девушка, вытягивая из шкафа в коридоре чистую простыню и пододеяльник. Но бурчала она так, на автомате. Все её мысли занимал Скотт. Бро считал её "своей" и на инстинктивном уровне желал, чтобы все хвостатые и клыкастые об этом тоже знали. Наделал какой-то пакости в её кровати и даже не признался. Это как же у них там метят, что даже не замечают? Эх, надо было ловить момент пока Волчара добренький. И это слово - "своей". Что это вообще значит? Собственность, союзница, подчиненная? Это возмущало - она ведь продвинутая женщина, какая ещё, к черту, "территория"?! Но Дерек говорил мягко и искренне, без тени плохого намека и, быть может, имел в виду что-то намного более светлое? Эта мысль грела сердце. Её бро, много лет принадлежащий только ей одной, внезапно обрёл свою сверхъестественную жизнь, в которой Стайлз, как ей казалось, получила всего лишь второстепенную роль. Между большой любовью, оборотнями и званием капитана - для друзей детства, казалось бы, больше не оставалось места. Однако вот вам - она ему нужна, она принадлежит к чему-то, что Скотти посчитал настолько важным, что даже пометил. Тьфу ты, да что за слово-то такое гадское? Она ему все мозги вышибет за то, что он посмел пакостить в её спальне без её на то разрешения. Зря она не дослушала объяснения Хейла. Спросить снова, что ли? Точно по шее надаёт.

***

Перестелив постель и аккуратно расправив на ней любимый плед с эмблемой Мстителей, девушка тактично повернулась спиной к нахохлившемуся оборотню. Ей показалось, что Дереку будет легче забраться в кровать, если она не будет на него смотреть. Он опять недовольно сопел и, хоть Стайлз и была уверена, что это его обычное состояние, догадывалась, что ему явно мешал, не только запах Скотта. Да, дружок, она совершенно согласна - вся эта ситуация чертовски стрёмная. Она вдруг почувствовала себя жутко взрослой искусительницей, поймавшей себе на утехи молоденького и неопытного любовника. Одно радовало - они как будто поменялись местами и теперь Стайлз стала хозяйкой происходящего.

К ней, наконец, вернулась её обычная самоуверенность. Она даже не подозревала, каково это - находится в своей спальне и не чувствовать себя в безопасности. Неприятно, крайне неприятно. Как только этот день закончится, она запрёт своё окно на веки вечные и приклеит записку -"мудакам вход воспрещен". Волчара стал восприниматься больше досадным недоразумением, чем настоящей опасностью. Да он даже на кровать её смотрел как на личного врага, что, кстати, и являлось главной причиной её облегчения. Не такой уж он и безнравственный. Всё-таки, отец - единственный взрослый мужчина, который заходил к ней в комнату. А Дерек был и взрослым и... кхм мужчиной. Да, "очень" даже мужчиной.

Задумавшись о том, что именно в Хейле делает его "очень" - широкие плечи, плоский живот или щетина на высоких скулах - Стайлз не заметила, как направилась к компьютеру. Но не потому что ей приказали, а потому что она того захотела - хозяйка ситуации, она уже говорила?

Но её остановил очередной марш Империи, означающий входящее сообщение на её подло отнятом телефоне. Пятое, за последние десять минут. Отец все еще спал, а друзей, кроме Скотта, которые так настырно добивались бы её внимания, вроде не существовало. Настала пора отвоевать собственность обратно!

\- Шутки в сторону, Волчара. Это же может быть что-то важное. Может, там Скотт умирает, а ты даже не шевелишься!

\- Умирающие не шлют сообщения, - отмахнулся от неё Дерек, всё еще гипнотизируя кровать взглядом. - Это какая-то Хезер. Прислала тебе фотку уродливой юбки, которую ей купила её мама.

Хейл сразу догнал, что проговорился, но вместо того, чтобы вжать голову в плечи, как провинившийся щенок, он, нисколько не смущаясь, хитро прищурился в её сторону. Заметит или не заметит, говорила его шальная ухмылка. Глаза Стайлз чуть не выкатились из орбит. Что?!

\- Ты... Ты?! - от потрясения она дар речи потеряла. Какая там супер сила?! Да она тут до вечера в заику превратится! Он открыл её сообщения?! Он их читал!! Нет, не зря чутье ей подсказывало, что за её спиной разворачивается полноценный апокалипсис! Она-то, глупая, думала, что он там всего лишь тайком её домашние тапочки жует.

\- Нормальная юбка, синяя, - довольный произведенным эффектом, добавил оборотень. Нет у него совести, зря она старалась её обнаружить! Нет - и никогда не было! Стайлз сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, но он всё же решил её добить: - И я, кстати, работал в строительной компании в Нью-Йорке.

Стайлз в новообретённом ужасе уставилась на Волчару. Этот тип оказался еще опасней, чем она думала. Убаюкал её подозрительность, а на деле - ничего святого! Он не просто открыл её сообщения, он успел еще и покопаться в истории её переписок. Они со Скоттом накануне обсуждали его прошлую профессию. Бро предполагал, что Дерек работал вышибалой в каком-то заведении, а она - боже! - она ответила, что раз уж на то пошло, то скорее стриптизёром в этом самом заведении. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Стайлз пискнула что-то про сменную одежду, кровать в крови измарается, и попыталась броситься вон из комнаты. Без каких либо намерений вернуться. Она вообще теперь неделю будет спать у отца или в гостинной на диванчике. Ага, хозяйка ситуации нашлась.

Но Хейл - читающий мысли, не иначе - преградил ей дорогу.

\- Я в куртке лягу, - с трудом сдерживая смех, заявил он и твердой рукой, давая понять, что не отпустит, можно даже не рыпаться, повернул её обратно. Её плечо, на которое он опустил свою ладонь, горело всю дорогу до стола. Наверное, еще больше, чем её красные щеки. Там он, с видом человека удовлетворенного своей успешной пакостью, протянул ей её телефон. Правильно, в самых личных её делах он уже покопался, теперь можно и проявить высокомерную доброжелательность. Да, дамы и господа, прошу любить и жаловать: мелочный, мстительный и совершенно не отягощенный моралью - вот вам весь Дерек Хейл на тарелочке.

Обижено надувшись, Стайлз с опозданием заподозрила, что у этого чудовища в полнолунье, отрастают не клыки и волосатые уши, как у всех самоуважающих себя оборотней, а розовый пяточек и крючковатый хвостик!

И совестью там даже не пахло.

***

Эссе было давно дописано, а айпи адрес с которого было послано сообщение Альфы так и осталось тайной покрытой мраком. Стайлз быстро поняла, что её возможностей не хватает и нужно срочно вербовать хакера. И одного такого, доморощенного и неудачливого она как раз знала. Во-от, Денни-бой, пришло время платить по счетам. Пусть его уголовное дело закрыли и обвинения не предъявили, у дочери шерифа отличная память. Еще бы! Такими кадрами не раскидываются. Пару сообщений и рыбка клюнула, еще не подозревая, что сегодня они будут заниматься совсем не работой по химии.

Стайлз взглянула на мирно спящего оборотня в своей кровати. Просто разрыв шаблона какой-то. Плед Мстителей оказался коротким, и босые ступни Дерека забавно выглядывали. Его черные ботинки валялись на коврике с изображением кольца Всевластия, и именно они добавляли картине пикантной изюминки. Увидев такую лихую байкерскую обувь в комнате своего ребенка, шериф, как и любой другой отец подростковой девочки, схватился бы за голову, в отчаянье гадая - где он ошибся? А потом уже схватился бы за дробовик, хранящийся под его кроватью.

Стайлз на носочках подобралась ближе. Вид его сверкающих пяток каким-то чудесным образом отогнал страх. Чуваку явно не помешала бы хорошая горячая ванна, желательно с прививкой от тетануса и дезинфекцией - но ноги были чистенькие, ногти опрятно подрезаны, пусть пальчики и чуток волосатые. Неужели он и впрямь всё это время обитал, словно умертвие в руинах своего бывшего дома? А мылся там где? Стайлз отогнала видение голенького Волчары, радостно плескающегося в речке. Вроде от него не воняло пока он её по стенке возюкал. Но она и не слишком принюхивалась в тот момент.

Дерек действительно улегся в наглухо застегнутой куртке, словно боялся, что Стайлз посягнет на его прелести пока он в отключке. Но самым смешным была поза, которую приняло его тело. Он лежал на боку, трепетно обнимая одну подушку с принтом розовых ананасов, другую же устроил так, что она прикрывала его шею. Наверное, какой-то защитный механизм. Можно подумать, Стайлз бросится заявлять о своей доминантности и покусает его за доверчиво открытую шею. Небритую и колючую, небось, до ужаса.

И он храпел. Нет, не так как её отец, когда перебирал в канун смерти матери. А тихонько, коротко взрыкивая на выдохе. Прелесть. А сейчас еще и будет увековечено. Зря он ей телефон вернул, что ли?

\- Руки отгрызу.

\- Я только шторку подошла прикрыть, чтобы солнышко в глаза не лезло.

Вот блин!

***

Из спокойного скитания по волнам интернета, Стайлз выдернула внезапная трель отцовского будильника. Дерек подскочил на кровати, как ужаленный. Его глаза загорелись голубым сверхъестественным светом и выглядел он при этом растерянно, словно никак не мог понять - где находится. Его губы чуть приоткрылись, крылья носа трепетали пока он пытался задействовать все свои органы чувств. Наконец, сфокусировав взгляд на единственном живом существе, помимо него, в комнате, его лицо облегченно расслабилось, плечи опустились. Стайлз, с любопытством глазевшая на представление из своего кресла, ментально зареклась когда-либо будить этого бугая. В таком состоянии он случайно и пришибить может. Однако, раз он так резко подорвался, ему всё же удалось, ни смотря ни на что, пересилить инстинкт и доверится ей: забыться в нормальном, глубоком сне. А это, чего-то, да стоит!

Дерек нахмурился, кажется, его тоже посетила схожая мысль и, пока он не успел испортить очарование момента, Стайлз поспешила сбежать из комнаты.

\- Я папе обед приготовлю, - шепнула она и не удержавшись, хихикнула. На его правой щеке осталась отметина от подушки, а волосы смешно встопорщились со сна. Бесценно!

Пока отец отмокал в ванной комнате, а затем сонно, словно медведь в зимней спячке, собирался на работу, Стайлз успела приготовить омлет, кофе и большую тарелку овсянки. Затем любовно упаковала в пакетик бутерброд и парочку овощей, отлично зная, что он о них ночью и не вспомнит. Закажет весь участок пиццу или гамбургеры, а шериф откажется и станет тихонько хрустеть огурцом из своего уголка? Ну, да! Стайлз давно уже лелеяла идею устроить всему шерифскому департаменту семинар правильного питания.

Сначала отец выпил кофе, потом разобрался с о-очень поздним завтраком, а затем, со словами: "это ты себе приготовила, милая? Как аппетитно выглядит...", отодвинул от себя подальше тарелку с кашей и полез в пакетик с заранее заготовленным бутербродом. На стебель сельдерея, который Стайлз упорно подсовывала ему в еду он, презрительно сморщился, но всё же съел и его.

\- А вчерашняя индюшка? – встрепенулся он. - Может, я её с собой на работу возьму. Вкусная получилась.

Да очень вкусная, в ананасах. Мама её по праздникам готовила, а Стайлз каждый раз, когда чувствовала за собой вину. Интересно отец догадывается? Однако от индюшки после голодного Волчары даже косточек не осталось, пусть он и ворчал всю дорогу, что от ананасов весь вкус мяса теряется. Стайлз закусила губу и выдала очередную ложь:

\- Скотт забегал.

Отец печально вздохнул. Маккол имел бездонную дыру вместо желудка и имел привычку хомячить всё, что находилось в поле его досягаемости. Холодильник после его визитов выглядел, как после налёта саранчи.

\- Тебе-то хоть что-то перепало? Ребенок, ты же знаешь, тебе нужно регулярно питаться…

Вот они оба зануды - она пилит отца, и он отвечает ей взаимностью. Девушка его перебила, спеша поменять тему. Еще не хватало, чтобы Волчара, несомненно подслушивающий в спальне, узнал о её ущербности. Он и так уже неплохо порылся в её грязном белье. Стайлз сглотнула, надеясь, что только в переносном смысле, так как в ящике её настоящего белья, как и у любой подростковой девушки, хранились маленькие секреты очень интимного вида. Идея оставить оборотня одного в комнате, зная о его несостоявшейся совести, вдруг резко разонравилась.

\- Ко мне Денни сейчас подъедет, он мой партнёр по лаборатории, - отчиталась в своих планах на сегодня Стайлз. - Харрис опять лютует. И пап, ты ведь помнишь, что сегодня в девять игра? Сможешь вырваться на часок? Это будет первая игра для Скотта в своём новом звании капитана.

\- Помню, как не помнить, если ты и Мелисса мне об этом каждый день напоминаете. Я постараюсь, ребенок.

Выпив еще одну чашку кофе и взъерошив ей волосы, отец, наконец, отправился на работу. И как только его крузер выехал с домашней парковки, Стайлз услышала, как в ванной комнате включилась вода. Она закатила глаза - не мог еще минуту переждать? А если бы шериф забыл что-то и вернулся? Чистоплотный ей Волчара попался.

Звонок телефона, застал её за мыслью - съесть ли овсянку самой или подсунуть её Хейлу за хорошее поведение... на экране высветилось имя Скотта. Ага! Ну, он у неё сейчас получит. Но до того, как Стайлз успела что-то сказать, Скотт затараторил:

\- Извини, сис, я у Аржентов весь день околачивался. Эллисон согласилась помочь мне с Алгеброй... она такая милая, а ведь мы расстались. И умная. Эээ... Так вот, я целый день подслушивал разговор её бредовой семейки. Охотники... Мне иногда казалось, что они друг друга сейчас пристрелят, столько яда в их отношениях, особенно у Кэйт. Прикинь? Она постоянно о Альфе говорила, а Крис её всё выпроводить пытался, мол, не твое дело, мой город и всё такое. Но одно ясно - охотники тоже не имеют понятия где искать Альфу, но зато у них целый список подозреваемых. Представляешь, мистер Харрис тоже в этом списке?! Я в шоке!

Если честно, при звуке его счастливого голоса, Стайлз сразу перестала сердиться. Просто возмутительно, как он на неё стал действовать! Правильно он её пометил - она вся его с потрохами. Самой даже страшно. Это с каких пор, Стайлз Стилински стала такой покладистой мямлей? Или это не с ней, а со Скоттом и их дружбой что-то случилось? Ответы на вопросы бултыхались сейчас в ванне и, скорей, оторвали бы ей голову, чем дали пояснения. Стайлз подбоченилась, не позволяя себе размякать и пробурчала:

\- А меня, пока ты там отдыхал, несколько раз пытались сожрать!

\- Ну, что ты, Стайлз, не сердись, пожалуйста, - последовал виноватый ответ, и Стайлз порадовалась тому, что хотя бы не подвластна щенячьим глазкам через телефонную связь. - Меня потом еще и Уиттмор подловил - капитаны с тренером должны какую-то стратегию подготовить к игре. А Финстук вспомнил только сейчас и вызвал нас в школу. Мне кажется он там дрыхнет даже по выходным. А Джексон, козлина рогатая, отмазался в последний момент, мол, он медитирует перед игрой или что-то на наподобие. Что, Дерек очень достал?

Стайлз сделала глубокий вздох. Очень достал?! Он это серьезно? Сейчас Скотти услышит о себе много нового. Она, может, не во всех ситуация действует как среднестатистическая девушка, но истерики закатывать умеет на отлично!

\- Ты хоть можешь представить, как я перетрусила, когда он ко мне в окно залез? И тут же руки свои распустил. Да еще и весь в крови, словно маньяк какой-то? Он меня чуть не задушил. А мой лучший друг, которому я, оказывается, совершенно безразлична, даже на телефон не потрудился ответить!

\- Что он сделал?! - голос Скотта сначала выдал крайнее изумление, а затем в нём появились явные рычащие нотки, означающие первые отголоски гнева. Отрицательные эмоции будили его волка. - Я же его попросил с тобой поговорить заранее, даже твой номер несколько раз скинул. Потом бы я его у себя спрятал, но меня целый день в доме не было. Стайлз, что он тебе сделал? Я его убью, слышишь, если он посмел к тебе прикоснуться. Я его разорву! - Скотт начал терять контроль, слова лились хриплой неразборчивой кашей. С удлиненными клыками, занимающими большую часть полости рта, не слишком поболтаешь. А судя по звуковому фону - он в каком-то людном месте. Еще не хватало, чтобы он у всех на виду перекинулся. Стайлз замерла в нерешительности. Ябедничать на Волчару она успеет и потом, наедине с другом. Контроль Скотта над его волком важнее её обиды.

\- Ты даже ни разу не поинтересовался, жива ли я еще, - только и пробормотала она, решив не развивать дальше тему о пережитом страхе. Она ведь больше не боится и это главное.

На другой стороне линии надолго замолчали, видимо, пытаясь загнать своевольные оборотничьи атрибуты обратно в дёсны.

\- Как это ни разу? Он что, тебе ничего не сказал? Я думал, ты на меня сердишься, ну, за то, что не смог тогда сразу ответить. И я решил Дереку написать, спросил насколько ты зла от одного до десяти и он ответил, что ты занята. А Эллисон мне всегда так отвечала, когда на меня злилась. Я его заставил присылать мне каждые пол часа твою фотку, чтобы удостоверится, что с тобой всё о-кей. Стайлз, что он тебе сделал?

Стайлз в негодовании сжала губы. Это ж надо быть таким засранцем, чтобы ей ничего не сказать, видя, насколько её обижает игнорированье лучшего друга? Нет, таких бессовестных мудаков еще поискать нужно, переплюнул даже Уиттмора. Но другу только угрюмо ответила:

\- Домашку заставил делать. Затем оставил в покое, и улегся книжку читать.

\- На полу, я надеюсь, - раздалось угрожающе с другого конца.

\- Ну, на пуфике, - поспешила заверить Скотта она, кисло подумав, что постельное белье вновь придется менять. Ну, что за день-то такой.

\- Да? Чувствую, ты не договариваешь... Чего он тебя всё со спины щёлкал? И еще одну странную фотку прислал - ты с чего вдруг решила полы помыть?

Стайлз раздраженно потерла переносицу.

***

Со злостью сжимая телефон - разговор со Скоттом стал последней каплей в её, прямо скажем, мировом терпении - Стайлз направилась в сторону спальни отца, которая сопровождалась второй уборной и душевой кабинкой. Если включить горячую воду там и подождать пару минут, то в главной ванной комнате она в один момент меняется на ледяную. Девушка мечтательно улыбнулась. И желательно побыстрее, пока Дерек там все еще беззаботно барахтается! А затем она этого мокрого маньяка выставит вон из её дома.

Однако в коридоре её ждал сюрприз, заставивший Стайлз недоверчиво замереть. У закрытой двери ванной, живописной кучкой лежала вся её грязная одежда, которую Волчара не побрезговал и собрал со всех углов её комнаты - мол, пришла пора проведать стиральную машинку. Поверх неё, аккуратно сложенными, возлежали его чёрные джинсы, на них он еще и умудрился соорудить сердечко из своих вонючих носков. А заключали всю эту прелестную композицию, словно вишенка на торте - его боксеры. Темно серые, с широкой черной резинкой.

Сорвавшись с места и не помня себя от гнева, Стайлз схватила ни в чем неповинное мужское бельё и затрясла им перед закрытой дверью:

\- Я не буду, слышишь, Волчара блохастая, нет - я отказываюсь! - стирать твои трусиля! Я не твой личный домашний эльф Добби, дикарь ты неотесанный! - из трясущихся в бессильной ярости боксеров, внезапно выпорхнула двадцатидолларовая купюра и кувыркаясь в воздухе, полетела на пол. - Это еще...?

Стайлз задохнулась от возмущения. Из ванной комнаты, приглушенный звуком льющейся воды, послышался сдавленный от смеха голос:

\- Стайлз, я свою полицейскую форму дома забыл. Принеси мне на сменку что-то от твоего отца, можно без стрингов и наручников.

О, дневной сон ему явно не пошел на пользу! Проснулся он полным сил на новые пакости. Сверкая глазами, девушка рванула в спальню шерифа. Она устроит ему сейчас... стриптиз - выскочит из ванны, в чем мать родила! Неблагодарный, наглый нелюдь - она его и покормила и спать уложила, отцу не сдала, хоть и очень хотелось, а он еще смеет над ней прикалываться?! Однако её великие планы мести оборвал звонок во входную дверь - Денни пришел. Бли-ин, как не вовремя... или вовремя? Зачем действовать вот так, впопыхах? Месть же должна подаваться холодной? Стайлз расплылась в предвкушающей улыбке. На стриптиз Волчары она тоже не откажется поглазеть и, желательно, в такой обстановке, где он не будет в состоянии оторвать ей голову. А что может подойти чудеснее, чем еще один, ничего не подозревающий, зритель?

\- Сейчас открою, - пропела она себе под нос и на футболку отца расчетливо положила одну из своих, в которой любила спать - "ночнушка" хоть и широкая, но на Дерека вряд ли налезет. Проходя мимо ванны, она крикнула: - Одень своё вонючее тряпьё обратно, будешь в куртке целый вечер сидеть.

Пусть думает, что это и есть её маленькая и лишенная воображения месть.

Заскочив в свою спальню и уложив футболки на тумбочку, она коварно включила обогрев на полную мощность. А что? Вполне уместно, на дворе поздняя осень. Черта с два он просидит в своей куртке даже полчаса.

***

Много позже, когда они вместе ехали в сторону больницы, где работала миссис Маккол, Стайлз вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что к кучке одежды на стирку, Волчара так и не добавил свой окровавленный свитер. Ему, конечно, стиральная машинка уже ничем не смогла бы помочь, но странно... Неужели не хотел опять травмировать её видом крови? Неужели, притаившись где-то очень глубоко, у него всё-таки скрывалась совесть и Стайлз смогла до неё, наконец, докопаться?

Прилетевший за этой мыслью тяжелый подзатыльник, быстро развеял её сомнения.


End file.
